


【喻史】台球桌又有什么错呢

by atoposor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 喻史 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoposor/pseuds/atoposor
Summary: 司机上路滴滴滴台球桌playooc属于我 甜蜜爱情属于他们
Relationships: 喻文波/史森明
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【喻史】台球桌又有什么错呢

1.  
史森明被摁倒在台球桌上的时候想起了刚刚被他俩联合赶走的马彦毅。

那人被喻文波一个电话call出来没打两杆又被无情赶走，史森明刚从计程车上下来就看到关上包厢门骂骂咧咧的马哥在囔囔“急什么啊老子打电话订的房间让我再打两杆都不行”，而他扶着门把手笑眯眯地帮着喻文波补刀“我以为你这么多年已经习惯了”。

“急什么呀。”他重复马彦毅的话，搂住俯在他身上解扣子的喻文波的脖子，“这里是台球桌诶，爸爸都一把年纪了你还这么折腾爸爸的吗？”

“你他妈还问我急什么。”忙着解他扣子的喻文波居高临下地撇他一眼，“急的人好像是你吧。”

急的确实好像是我自己，史森明想。

2.  
古人有云春宵一刻值千金，为了不错过几个千金他直接从皇族活动现场打车来了这里，连西服都没来得及换掉，脖子上的小领结还系得板正。

或许是今晚喝的果粒橙被偷偷掺了假酒，又或许是他实在想见喻文波，总之史森明刚一脚跨入包间门就开始闹自己专心致志打台球的男朋友，明神之意不在台球在乎楼上开好的酒店房间，反正都是要做早点上去早点结束好早点放他睡觉，于是拉着喻文波的衣角喊他狗比狗比别打了狗比我们上去吧狗比。

但年轻人的夜生活大概都还没到开始的点，他的小男友依然专心致志于面前的球桌，冷白皮在白炽灯下好像会发光，黑色衬衫的领子敞开着，袖口的扣子也被解开露出白皙的手臂，一副“对象是什么台球真好玩”的认真模样。

于是史森明只好靠着台球桌一边漫不经心地划着手机一边拿着球杆去戳喻文波，从腰一路戳到肩膀，嘴里跟含了一口蜜似的腻着嗓子喊杰克爱喊得没完没了。喻文波被他烦得不想说话，干脆拿着球杆戳回来，好好的打个台球逐渐变成你戳我一下我戳你一下的小学鸡打架，大概是如果此时有人在看监控都会看傻的水平。

喻文波一边骂着你是不是脑残啊一边一杆子往他面颊上戳，嘴上骂得挺狠下手倒是很轻，蜻蜓点水一样在他脸上一触而过，只是史森明没有放过那根杆子，他侧过脸伸出舌头像小猫一样舔了舔包裹着球杆顶端的那块皮头，然后趁喻文波愣神的时候又用舌尖在上面打了个圈，耀武扬威地看着他。

画面从小学鸡打架秒变限制级。

3.  
他的本意只是想激一下喻文波让他早点回酒店干正事然后早点睡觉，只是皮质顶端的奇怪味道让他现在就想接个吻缓解一下，尤其是他一进来就看到了喻文波放在桌角的熟悉的阿萨姆，想来这人嘴里估计也是一股甜腻的奶茶味，于是眯着眼睛又去凑近了脸去咬喻文波的唇。

没一会史森明便被亲的整个人弓着腰被压在台球桌上，迷迷糊糊地想起某次他俩在台球厅里的吻，那时候他连打球姿势都不太标准，还是陪着喻文波来台球馆玩，而喻文波对他一向是口嫌体正直，就算一边嘴巴里嫌弃他菜，另一边也依然手把手教他怎么握球杆怎么击球。

而贴身教学的结果就是喻文波那叨逼叨不停的嘴呼出的热气喷得他面红耳赤，在喻文波第n次发出“你妈妈的吻你到底能不能行啊”感叹的时候史森明干脆一转头堵上了他的嘴。

“你爸爸的吻，你别哔哔了行吗？”

4.  
但刚谈恋爱那会的喻文波和现在的喻文波显然不可同日而语，毕竟男人都是越老越狗，那个接完吻还会不太好意思地挪开视线的青涩喻文波已经一去不复返了，现在的喻文波就连被这么调戏了都能纹丝不动，慢条斯理地帮躺在台球桌上的史森明一颗颗解西服的纽扣。

“兄弟，真在这里啊，公共场所是有监控的吧。”史森明一只手弄乱他的头发，另一只手推着他的肩膀，试图把他从自己身上推起来。

“问题不大，这边桌子监控应该拍不到，出了问题也是马彦毅的，他打电话订的房间。”喻文波头也不抬。

马彦毅，我们又要对不起你了，你为我们付出太多，史森明在心里默默腹诽，然后放心地去搂喻文波的脖子。

“不过你不觉得这个时候叫兄弟有点不太对劲么。”喻文波抬头白了他一眼。

他又甜蜜地搂紧了些喻文波，“那不然要叫什么啊，水哥哥？”史森明在喻文波耳边嗤嗤地笑。“ 你可别tm做梦了，我比你大诶，我才是哥——”

他的尾音吞没在一声惊呼中。

喻文波吻住了他胸前那颗红嫩的凸起。

吻住还不算，还要伸出温热的舌头舔一下，再把乳尖整个含入嘴里吮吸，同时用身下已经硬挺的性器去撞史森明，“到底是谁大心里没点逼数么。”

他知道喻文波是在报他刚刚拿着球杆调戏他的仇，但他现在无暇他顾，门口时不时响起的脚步声又提醒了史森明他们宣淫的地方是公共场合，巨大的羞耻感让他只能死死地咬住自己的手指不让自己叫出声。

“你……你他妈还真在这里……疯。”

5.  
等到脚步声终于消失史森明把咬出一圈牙印的手指放下，气息不稳地推开在他锁骨上啃咬的那只狗，刚要起身骂他两句畜生对方的细长的手指又搭着他的腰开始解他的皮带，另一只手往下去揉他已经勃起的性器，恶趣味地提醒着他那里已经湿透了的事实。

清脆的一声咔哒，史森明两条葱白的腿便裸露在空气里。

他咬着牙关有些不适地夹紧了腿，狠狠地剐了几眼面前还衣冠整齐的那人，虽然这几眼在那人那里就是小猫挠痒全无威慑力。喻文波从裤袋中取出便携装的润滑剂，草草地往手指上挤了一坨就往他身后已经有些湿润的穴口里送。

就算他俩之前总是聚少离多，但凭着那几次的经验喻文波也能闭着眼睛摸出他的敏感点来，仅仅是指腹微微擦过那里史森明都忍不住微微颤抖着蜷起脚趾，再抠压几下那人变了调的呻吟便从嘴里泄了出来，脸上跟着泛起情色的红晕，上半身靠在球桌上，已经软成了一滩水。

大力搅动的手指带来痛感的同时也带来了快感，史森明喘息着却也感觉到他的后穴越来越痒，只能扭着腰让手指往更深些的地方去，但坚硬的台球桌边缘实在硌得他腰疼。

不够，还不够。

史森明伸腿勾住喻文波，迷蒙着眼睛要他操进来。

6.  
那人的裤子还好好地穿着，只是裤子下的勃起过于明显，他倒也不急着脱，将胯向着史森明的下体用力地顶撞过去，还要勾着唇角有些下流地磨蹭着那里，史森明急促地喘息着，腿软到快倚不住台球桌，又被喻文波一把捞回来，让史森明在他怀里仰着头紧绷着脖子颤抖着射。

高潮的余韵中史森明感觉有什么东西被塞进了自己的嘴里，布制的，刚塞进嘴里的瞬间就泅湿了大一片，他压不下去的浪叫尽数被那东西堵在了嘴里。

“怕你狗叫太大声引人过来。”喻文波亲亲他的脸，“含着吧，你的领结，刚好我也没地方放。”

7.  
他高潮后的不应期还没过完就被戴好安全套的喻文波翻过身来从后面贯穿，经过润滑的后穴温热却依然紧致，那人在他身后一边发出满足的喟叹一边得意洋洋地在他耳边逼逼，像是双排时无数次喊他看自己精彩操作的臭屁口气。

你看，这就叫一杆进洞。

史森明死死地扣住台球桌的边缘不让自己滑下去，脑子里还想着反驳他那是高尔夫术语别他妈乱用，但他被钉在喻文波的肉柱上，除了无意义的呻吟和呜咽之外一个字都说不出来，连让身后那人慢一点的哭叫都发不出来。

“天天声称自己比我大两岁，哥哥不是要多包容包容弟弟么。”喻文波挺着腰去撞他屁股，磨着内里的软肉把自己的性器送的更深一些，一边冲撞着一边一字一顿一语双关地强调：“多，包，容，哥哥知道吗。”

不愧是天蝎座，睚眦必报。

史森明被他操的身子不断向前倾，早就被舔弄到红肿的乳尖一次次在身下压着的冷冰冰的球面上磨过，仿佛过电一样。嘴里含着东西只能发出朦朦胧胧的呜咽，而那颗领结早已湿透，含不住的涎水顺着嘴角滴滴答答地往下淌。

他觉得自己的腰真的要断了，那些台球随着喻文波顶弄的动作往前滚动，整个身子压在球上的他也被带着不断向前，像是一叶无依无靠只能接受狂风暴雨侵袭的扁舟。

“腰……腰……”史森明激烈地挣扎着，试图从喻文波身下逃离，但马上又被拖回来，喻文波装听不懂，问他是不是不够是不是想要更多，于是又往更深处操了他几下，看着他眼神逐渐失去焦点，胸膛剧烈起伏着，呜咽声也从一开始的高昂到变得低沉微不可闻。

他怕玩得太过一会今晚回去又不能好好抱着男朋友睡觉又要被踹一个晚上，便有些心虚地扯掉了史森明脑后的系带，还是揪着他的头发让他侧着脑袋和自己接吻，唇齿相交中混着终于能够发出声音的史森明支离破碎的哭叫，但喻文波一边给着他安抚意味的吻，一边却依然没有停下在他身体里大操大干的频率。

“慢，慢一点，真的不行了……呜……”

“不要了不要了，喻，喻文波，求你了。”

球又一次碾过他肿胀的乳珠，前后双重刺激下他大脑一片空白，全身剧烈地颤抖着射了第二次，那些喷出来的白浊尽数被喻文波抹在了他的大腿上，而内里的攻城掠池的那根阴茎也被痉挛的小穴绞得胀大了一圈，往里捅的力道都失去了控制。

8.  
喻文波也交代之后他低头去看挣扎着翻过身来的史森明，这时候他眼里的史森明是最好看也是最乖巧的，眼尾通红，情欲蒸过的眼睛也湿漉漉的，嘴唇和乳尖都是又红又肿，锁骨下方还布满了来自他的能够宣称占有权的吻痕，再往下看……

“你看个屁啊。”瘫在台球桌上依然气息不稳的史森明给了他软绵绵的一巴掌，哑着嗓子骂道：“帮老子拿纸巾啊，你是脑残吗？”

他去揪他的头发，反正喻文波发量丰富禁得起他折腾，一边揪一边低声骂他，“只有这个时候喊明神喊哥哥喊得好听，平常只会没大没小，老子一把年纪了还被你摁在台球桌上搞，楼上酒店开房开在那里是干嘛的啊。”

吃饱喝足且用餐愉快的喻文波懒得和他计较，帮他擦干净大腿上的精液给他穿上西裤，又帮他把西服外套围在腰上挡住他裤子上弄脏的地方，去前台退了包厢准备扶着他坐电梯上楼，神志清醒了不少的史森明又抱着脑袋哀嚎着还要自己把西装送去干洗，杰克爱你这不帮爸爸买单你还是人吗，喻文波十分听话点着头表示买单买单心里想着我买个锤子单，连今晚打台球的钱都不是我自己付的。

他扶着史森明到了房间门口，刷了房卡把已经没力气去洗澡的那人扔在了今晚逃过一劫的双人床上，从浴室里拿了沾水的湿毛巾给他擦身子，又去自己洗了个澡，擦干净头发出来，就看到男朋友缩成一团裹着被子委委屈屈地看着他，可怜兮兮地说自己腰疼。

“您说好的大两岁是哥哥呢。”喻文波内心忍不住想笑，表面上还是装出一副心不甘情不愿的样子，口嫌体正直地去掀他的衣角，“好好好下次不在台球桌上做了行吧，来来来揉腰揉腰。”

虽然大两岁是哥哥，喻文波想。

但他还是很愿意看到史森明对他喊疼。

因为他知道史森明其实有多不怕疼。。

9.  
男孩子用温热的手心揉搓着他的腰，酥酥麻麻的，史森明往他怀里靠的再近点，还能闻到沐浴乳的清香。

其实没有很痛，只是想整喻文波而已，史森明在心里偷笑。他终于被泛上来的困意包围，临闭上眼前又直起身子去掀喻文波的刘海，对方手上动作不停，张口又是一句“你妈妈的吻你又干嘛”。

“没事。”史森明亲了一口他的额头。

“你爸爸的吻，晚安。”

END


End file.
